Origami Lollypop
by ValorRose
Summary: SLASH. G/SAM. SPOILERS: Search and Destroy. Interlude in Sam's car. Rating: M. Disclaimer: Don't Own. Warning: SLASH, Sequel to The Birthday Card


**Title**: Origami Lollypop

**Rated:** M/NC-17

**Pairing**: G/Sam

**Spoilers:** Including S1E4- Search and Destroy

**Summary:** PWP with lollypops and duck-swan origami.

**Warning:** Hardcore Slash

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own, Am Broke.

**Author's Note**: I might continue this trend of making one every week if they continue to make their conversations so slashy. NCIS: LA is my new slash drug. Oh this is a sequel to _The Birthday Card. _

G stared at the origami swan-duck and smiled. He had annoyed Sam enough to get him in a mood. Sam has stopped making origami animals. G moved slightly and pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket. He placed it on the dashboard in front of Sam.

"Why don't you use this next, make me a frog." G suggested. Sam didn't move he just stared ahead and stewed. G didn't think Sam could get so angry over the origami, maybe he was more sensitive then he thought. G continued to suck on the end of his totsie roll lollypop. He made sure to use his tongue and lick around the white quickly fraying stick that had once held the popper.

G smiled inwardly when he saw Sam move uncomfortably in his seat. G looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a bulge in Sam's crotch. He was having the right affect on his friend, now he just had to push Sam to act on his bodies reaction. He placed the lollypop in a bag and pulled out another one, this one was lemon flavored. He began to suck making sure to purse his lips more then he needed to and lick his lips often. It had the desired affect on Sam.

Sam pulled the offered piece of paper off the dashboard. He was about to start folding it up when he noticed there were words on it. He read them and then glanced over at G, who was slowly moving his tongue around the yellow lollypop. Before Sam could say anything, Kensi interrupted the moment.

Sam answered the phone. "What?"

"Is everything okay?" Kensi asked

"Great." Sam adjusted his pants, but kept his hand against his crotch. G smiled and popped his lollypop out making a noise only Sam could hear. He placed the lollypop in the trash bag, it had helped him accomplish his goal.

"Cherice just pulled into her street."

"Got it." Sam stated still sounding annoyed.

As a bright orange Jeep parked in front of them, G's hand moved over to press against Sam's. Sam tensed but didn't show any other indication of what G was doing.

"We can take...

"Thank you." Sam interrupted as he pressed on the gas and moved down the street quickly.

G kept his hand on his groin not moving just keeping a steady pressure. Sam was able to drive for about ten minutes before he made a sharp turn and parked his car in an alleyway, too tight for anyone to walk by the car to see them. He turned off the car engine and before G could make some smart alec remark he pounced on him.

G just breathed in his tongue and Sam could taste the tangy fruity sweet lollypop flavor over top the unique taste of G that he desired. He licked along his mouth trying to taste every flavor G had had during the stake-out. G moaned and pushed closer to him, his hand began to push against his groin.

The pressure began to build quickly. Sam pulled back slightly. "So you want to cash in on your b-day present?"

"Yes." G stated breathily. Sam went straight for his neck nipping and licking along it making G have a heard time breathing. His hands went still but still pressed hard against him. Sam's hands reached behind him leaning overtop him in the small car. G felt the seat slowly lower and he let himself fall back, giving Sam more room to maneuver on top of him.

Sam's hands moved underneath G's shirt and he moaned in response. He loved the feeling of Sam's hands on his body; it comforted him, and made him feel safe.

G could sense Sam's tension and need in the ways he pulled at his shirt. "Don't rip it." The silent name of Hetty floated in the air momentarily before it vanished with the pleasure of the moment. Sam decided to go for the direct approach he wasn't going to be able to wait much longer.

G reached up pulling Sam into a Kiss as Sam's hands went to work on his pants. "Coms?" G asked quickly. Sam nodded reached up to G's right ear and removed the ear piece as he did his own placing them on the dash next to the origami duck-swans.

Sam unzipped G's pants slowly, G tried to arch up into the heat of Sam's hands but he was unable to. Finally his cock was released from the confines of his jeans and he sighed and moaned as Sam began to slide his rough calloused hands up and down. His grip was tight and the pressure began to build slowly but steadily.

G again tried to push against Sam's hands but Sam stopped him. Then he finished the kiss and moved down to his dick. G tried to give Sam space to be comfortable as he leaned over and swallowed his dick up to his balls. G struggled for control against the urge to move his hips knowing Sam would choke if he did. Sam slowly moved back to release his dick then licked along the bottom knowing it would pleasure him. He then paid close attention to the slit and suck on the pre-cum that was leaking out.

G could hardly hold in his moans and he began to voice his encouragement as Sam repeated his ministrations on G's cock. After a few minutes G was ready to burst. But as he was ready to warn Sam, Sam stopped.

G looked down at him and tipped his head wondering what was wrong. Sam moved slowly up his body licking along his arms and neck until finally he came to his ear, kissing it first for good measure.

"I want to ride you." Sam stated making G's eyes bulge with disbelief. He was the one who usually talked dirty because he knew Sam got off on it. When he found the rolls reversed he understood why. "I want to feel you rock hard inside of me, pushing deep hitting my 'G'-spot and making me cum all over your shirt."

"Damn--Fuck!" Was all G could say in response. He instantly pulled their mouths together as he tried to also undress Sam.

Sam's jeans somehow came off easily, after some struggle with his shoes. G was about to prepare him and licked and spit on his hands. He held Sam up by his hip with one hand as he pushed two fingers in. He was even more surprised to find the hole already slick.

"Surprise b-day present." Sam explained when G looked at him in surprise. G smiled and began to stick a third finger in stretching him. "I'm ready G, please..."

G looked worried but he trusted Sam to tell him when he was ready. He pulled out his hand and held the base of his cock steady as Sam slowly sunk down on top of it.

"Yessss" Sam said as he threw his head back and quickly pushed up and back down again. "Oh G you feel so good!"

"So tight---fuck!" Sam started moving at a very quick pace, making the car move slightly. G was happy no one frequented the alleyway they were parked in, or they would get an eye full.

It didn't take long with a little extra help from G's hand, for Sam to cum. The shirt was covered in cum. His jeans didn't fair any better as his cum leaked out of Sam's ass onto them.

Sam sighed and leaned forward unable, at the moment, to hold up his body. G obliged him the relaxed position, since he was still coming down from his own high.

"How am I going to top this for your birthday?" G asked more of a statement then a question.

"All I want is you G." Sam stated pulling up slightly to look in G's eyes making sure he knew the truth.

"But you've already got me." G stated.

"Then I already got everything I need."


End file.
